A tombeau ouvert
by katana 00
Summary: La rivalité entre Naruto et Sasuke est légendaire. Et savamment orchestrée par chacune de leur écurie, prenant un malin plaisir à les monter l'un contre l'autre pour attirer plus de spectateurs dans les gradins. Car avant d'être un sport, la F1 est un business lucratif. Seulement, quand ils se rencontrent plus informellement, leur relation se noue différemment. [UA/yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** :**_ Le manga se termine bientôt paraît-il ! Ca signifie que désormais Naruto et Sasuke seront inutiles à Masashi Kishimoto, non ? Alors, je me positionne immédiatement sur les rangs pour les récupérer ! Sinon, en attendant, vous connaissez l'ennuyeuse réplique. Ne me la faites pas dire, pitié ! ^^_

.

**Note**** :**_ Après mes tentatives de respecter un minimum l'univers original (dont la seconde ne semble pas vous avoir convaincu i_i), je ne peux m'empêcher de céder aux sirènes de l'UA. En espérant que vous ne serez pas horrifiées par cette troisième apparition furtive ! Ouais, j'avais envie d'un Naruto/Sasuke plus … comment dire ? Miam-miam, sans prise de tête. Qualifions-le comme ça. ;D _

_Bonne lecture aux audacieuses ! _

.

.

**«A tombeau ouvert.»**

~Chapitre 1~

.

.

Vu l'étalage outrancier de luxe et de victuailles offerts aux convives, la crème du gratin de la ville ainsi que les sponsors les plus courtisés mondialement étaient indubitablement présents à cette réception donnée en l'honneur de l'inauguration du nouveau circuit automobile de Konoha.

Sasuke Uchiwa, pilote prometteur de la controversée écurie « Akatsuki », dont plus d'un des invités connaissaient les ramifications mafieuses, était accablé de tant d'hypocrisie. Toute cette comédie l'exaspérait et le révulsait. Il n'était pas dupe ni stupide. Il savait parfaitement que son sport, auquel il sacrifiait tout, était un lucratif business pour des hommes fortunés, pourris jusqu'à la moelle pour la plupart derrière leurs belles apparences, en mal de sensations fortes.

Oui, vraiment, si le choix lui avait été donné, Sasuke se serait fermement abstenu de venir à cette horripilante et barbante fête mondaine ! Seulement, le nom choisi pour le nouveau et sensationnel « terrain de jeu », qu'il avait néanmoins hâte de tester, était celui de feu son frère adoré : Itachi Uchiwa. Excellent pilote phare, mentor et instructeur émérite au sein de la même équipe que son cadet, mort trop tôt et trop vite durant l'une des courses mythiques, il y a quelques mois de cela. Aussi, en hommage pour lui, et lui seul !, le nouveau détenteur du titre de l'année dans la catégorie « jeunes espoirs » n'avait pu décliner l'invitation.

\- « **Souris un peu, Sasuke.** » exigea de lui son habile et sombre manager Orochimaru, dont l'haleine fielleuse le dégoûtait davantage chaque jour.

L'homme, au physique suspect en parfaite adéquation avec ses mœurs douteuses, ne cachait nullement son attirance pour le corps agréablement musclé et vif de son jeune prodige. Toute occasion était bonne pour se coller merveilleusement à lui et le tripoter sans aucune gêne. De son inquiétant sourire satisfait émanait sa délectation à balader ouvertement sa main, libre de flûte de champagne ou autres petits fours, à la naissance des reins joliment courbés.

\- « **Tiens-tu à effrayer nos potentiels financeurs ? **» déclara-t-il un sourire torve aux lèvres tandis qu'il faisait courir sur la salle bondée ses yeux de vipère à la recherche de ses futures victimes fortunées.

Son attention fut particulièrement happée par un petit groupe plus qu'alléchant. La famille Hyûga, clan réputé depuis de longues décennies pour son implication dans le monde automobile à des strates pour le moins controversées, était représentée, ce soir, par deux des plus élégants membres. Fascinantes personnalités estimées facilement manipulables par le sombre et vicieux manager.

Hinata et Neji Hyûga étaient les cibles rêvées pour concrétiser ses ambitieux plans de carrière. Si la timide jeune femme était indéniablement sous l'emprise du pilote concurrent, Naruto Uzumaki, dont elle n'avait cessé de chercher vainement la compagnie depuis le début de soirée, le cousin, lui, était connu pour sa faiblesse envers la gente masculine. Précieux détail stimulant précisément l'intérêt d'Orochimaru.

\- « **Allons, mon mignon … **» siffla-t-il à l'oreille de Sasuke, d'une manière qui se voulait érotique, tandis que sa main lui caressait sensuellement le dos. Zone fortement irritée par cette désagréable audace !

« **… offres-nous ton plus radieux sourire. **» l'incita-t-il davantage, désireux d'attirer immanquablement l'attention du fameux Neji sur eux.

Et particulièrement sur le somptueux et délectable corps, savamment vêtu, de son poulain. Orochimaru, n'étant pas homme à négliger le moindre infime détail, avait exigé de Sasuke une tenue accrocheuse, révélant nettement son pouvoir de séduction massive. Oui, coûte que coûte, il devait amener les jeunes gens à se rencontrer plus intimement afin de concrétiser le final échafaudé par son démoniaque cerveau.

\- « **Tu peux être si divin, quand tu t'en donnes la peine. Charmes-les ! **» exigea-t-il d'une voix plus langoureuse encore, descendant carrément sa main sur les formes fermement rebondies. Ce serpent avait clairement à l'esprit de le posséder dans bien des sens !

\- « **Je ne suis pas une pute !** » maugréa Sasuke, excédé, délestant d'un geste brutal ses hanches et son fessier de la trop pesante et envahissante main possessivement agrippée à lui.

« **Je sors prendre l'air.** » l'avertit-il, son humeur massacrante clairement visible dans ses traits tirés, le plantant en pleine foule sans nul remord.

\- « **Ah la jeunesse ! Toujours aussi fougueuse !** » railla amusé l'exécrable homme d'affaire, reprenant son parfait rôle de requin, quand de potentiels mécènes vinrent le saluer et s'informer de ses futurs projets pour la saison prochaine.

.

.

********** A suivre **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Disposées à me suivre dans ce qui originellement devait être un OS ? Vivi, c'était OS aux proportions mastodontes ou ficounette aux rikiki chapitres. Et, pour ne pas vous écœurer, j'opte pour la seconde possibilité : redécoupage pour plus de confort. Trop sympa, hein ? Faut que le plaisir dure ! ^^_

_Honnêtement, ça permettra de revoir certains passages (car quelques idées supplémentaires se sont pointées, faut donc tenter de les intégrer) et pourquoi pas m'adapter à vos exigences ! Alors à vos reviews pour me motiver ! ^^_

.

**Guest-land**** :**_ Coucou Léna ! Oui, déjà de retour. Finalement, pour te faire patienter quant à l'éventuelle suite, je poste celui-ci. La réponse à ta review est dans le 2__ème__ OS._

.

_A bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 2

.

**«A tombeau ouvert.»**

~Chapitre 2~

.

.

Les pas de Sasuke, marquant la fureur qui l'habitait présentement et qui eut au moins le bénéfice de garder à distance les emmerdeurs de tout ordre lors de son trajet, le menèrent directement jusqu'à la riche et éphémère exposition d'anciennes voitures de course. Rétrospective automobile joliment mise en valeur dans le parc naturel ceinturant l'édifice, notamment grâce à la multitude de lampions et scénographies recherchées, mais largement négligée, boudée par la plupart des convives préférant nettement les chaleureuses lumières artificielles de la soirée à la pâle froideur de la lune automnale.

S'approchant des remarquables et sublimes engins à moteur qu'il vénérait avec ferveur depuis sa petite enfance, grâce à son ainé qui l'embarquait à l'époque dans chacune de ses démonstrations ou exhibitions au tours du globe, il distingua, dans la semi pénombre étudiée, une silhouette désagréablement familière. A son grand désarroi, la tranquillité serait une denrée rare ce soir ! Néanmoins, l'ombre, aisément reconnue, il prit le parti de se satisfaire de cette incommodante nuisance. Après tout, autant passer ses nerfs de manière divertissante ! La force de l'habitude aidant, il ne put décemment s'empêcher de l'asticoter pour lui signaler sa glorieuse présence.

\- « **Le fringuant Uzumaki serait-il suffisamment couillu pour m'affronter, maintenant, sur le nouveau circuit ? **» le toisa-t-il hautainement, se dirigeant ostensiblement vers lui d'une démarche exceptionnellement chaloupée. La farandole d'apéritifs l'ayant légèrement grisé.

« **Sans sa horde de fans hystériques pour le soutenir et l'admirer, s'entend ! **» le piqua-t-il, délibérément et insidieusement, sachant pertinemment que l'outsider ne jouissait pas du même degré de célébrité que lui.

Naruto Uzumaki déplorait souvent cet écueil à son parcours. Même s'il n'était qu'aux prémices d'une prometteuse et florissante carrière, lui aurait adoré se pavaner immédiatement au bras d'une gloire fulgurante. Son récurrent désir était d'être adulé par une foule en délire, sur le champ, à chacune de ses apparitions ! Ne se souciant que trop rarement du confort de l'anonymat, qu'il regretterait ultérieurement à n'en pas douter ! Malheureusement, l'intensité avec laquelle il recherchait cette reconnaissance, cachant éventuellement un fort et incontrôlable sentiment d'abandon, était parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles du ténébreux détenteur qui prenait plaisir à lui rappeler sa médiocrité en la matière !

\- « **La renommé se gagne à la force du poignet, dobe ! Non avec une belle gueule !** » précisa Sasuke, parvenu extrêmement prêt de son challenger négligemment appuyé contre l'une des belles voitures qu'il caressait d'une main admirative, amoureuse.

Assez proche du moins pour sentir leurs halènes chargées des parfums d'alcools, respectivement, engloutis durant les prémices du gala. Sasuke Uchiwa, coutumièrement réservé et inexpressif, semblait particulièrement avoir forcé la dose, avec déraison, au grand étonnement de son adversaire qui le scruta interdit l'espace d'une seconde. Manifestement, son principal rival noyait son chagrin, de la récente perte de son frère, dans les vapeurs traitresses de l'ivresse.

Naruto se doutait combien le brun était détruit par cette perte dévastatrice. Perdre un proche n'est jamais chose anodine. Surtout pas dans les circonstances particulières de l'affaire ! Non seulement le décès du champion d'Akatsuki, relayé et martelé encore aujourd'hui dans nombre de médias, avait été traumatisant par la puissance et l'ampleur du choc contre les rails de sécurité, mais également par la suspicion née de l'enquête policière quant à la responsabilité de sa propre écurie. Une mésentente entre le pilote et ses dirigeants ayant eu lieu, étrangement, quelques jours avant le drame.

Aussi, compatissant à sa vive douleur, Naruto, désireux de lui octroyer le temps nécessaire pour redevenir lui-même, opta pour une réponse dénuée d'agressivité. Mais certainement pas d'impertinence !

\- « **Pour être couillu, je le suis ! Très avantageusement même ! … Ne le sens-tu pas, teme ? **» se moqua-t-il ironiquement, vu la faible distance les séparant. Intervalle initié, consciemment et volontairement, par le brun qui grogna à cette vulgaire réplique, à l'image parfaite de celle qu'il se faisait de son facétieux adversaire.

« **Explique-moi un mystère, ô brillant génie ! Serait-ce mon charme fou qui t'attire ? **» le questionna-t-il, prenant grossièrement et ridiculement une pause de penseur, pour bien marquer qu'il était intrigué par ce déroutant fait.

« **Car, j'avais cru entendre que le glacial Sasuke Uchiwa était inapprochable. … **» articula-t-il, avec grand soin, descendant ses yeux démentiellement trop bleus vers l'intrus perturbant sa si paisible retraite.

Un tantinet plus grand et moins frêle que lui, Naruto aimait à jouer de leur sensible différence de taille pour le narguer, en réponse à la foutue manie du fier Uchiwa à toujours le toiser avec arrogance. Oui, vraiment, c'était trop jouissif de surprendre le brun à s'étirer, en toute discrétion, sur la pointe des pieds pour glaner ces quelques fameux et malheureux centimètres !

\- «** Enfin, quand Monsieur n'est pas sous l'emprise de spiritueux.** » appuya-t-il, vicieusement, avec délectation, sur la faiblesse passagère de son opposant.

Antagoniste dont il n'aurait jamais évidemment relevé le défi, avec le taux d'alcoolémie que tous deux avaient dans le sang, en cet instant ! Naruto pouvait s'avérer un, sacré et imprévisible, casse-cou, mais aucunement un dingue ni inconscient à ce point ! Si sur circuit, contrairement à Sasuke dont le pilotage était tout en finesse et fluidité, son approche à lui était plus sauvage et brutale, à l'image de ses frondeurs slingshot pass, il n'en restait pas moins que la vie était excessivement précieuse à ses yeux. Trop de champions, qu'il admirait enfant ou plus récemment, ayant péris dramatiquement, il saurait raison gardée ! Non, jamais il ne renoncerait à la vie, de si tôt, pour un pari inconsidéré !

Malgré tout, juste pour le plaisir d'emmerder prodigieusement Sasuke, il afficha, incrusta, nettement sur ses traits rieurs un air provocant. Aussitôt, la tension monta d'un cran entre leurs deux corps. Idem à la piste, dès qu'ils se savaient dans les parages, leur mental de compétiteur ne pouvait se restreindre à l'ignorance et s'enflammait instantanément. Leurs équipes s'interrogeant continuellement sur qui resterait sur l'asphalte tant leurs corps-à-corps étaient électriques et vigoureux.

A plus d'une reprise, deux hommes s'étaient, systématiquement et invariablement, érigés entre eux, tels de fidèles remparts, pour temporiser ou limiter leurs rixes. Houleux affrontements dont les conséquences se seraient avérées particulièrement fâcheuses, nuisibles, néfastes s'ils avaient été filmés et retransmis aux yeux du monde entier ! Assurément, les différents, opposant les pilotes-star, auraient, non seulement, terni, voir définitivement ruiné !, leurs images personnelles, mais auraient également eu de regrettables répercussions sur l'intégralité de leur entourage.

A commencer par leurs staffs et surtout leurs écuries, dont la pérennité était primordiale. Point lourdement plus problématique effectivement, car ces dernières n'auraient sûrement pas cautionné pareille attitude belliqueuse afin de ne pas perdre leurs mannes financières ! Pour les riches fortunes privées ou entreprises ayant pignon sur rue, servant de mécènes, rien ne devait porter atteinte au paraitre. Inconcevable d'être associé au moindre scandale ! Quand bien même, chaque intervenant nourrissait, ravivait délibérément, leur rivalité « sportive » dans le but d'accroitre l'intérêt du public et des fans ! Et donc, fructifier les affaires !

A leurs yeux, le fairplay ne souffrait donc aucune entorse. L'exigence et la droiture étaient les bases fondamentales de ce sport de « gentlemen ». En toute circonstance, le couronné Sasuke Uchiwa et son challenger Naruto Uzumaki se devaient d'être des modèles exemplaires, vertueux. Certes les idoles en devenir pouvaient, et devaient, témoigner d'une rage lors de la lutte pour la victoire, mais exclusivement dans les règles de l'art !

Dès lors, spontanément, sans en prendre réellement conscience, le désinvolte Suigetsu Houzuki et le torturé Gaara Kazekage, respectivement leurs coéquipiers au sein d'« Akatsuki » et de « Kyûbi », avaient hérité du délicat rôle de pacificateur. Un fardeau véritablement lourd, pour leurs jeunes épaules, leur avait été délégué : modérer les élans colériques avant tout débordement. Jamais ô grand jamais, ces deux talentueux monstres ne devraient en venir, violemment, aux poings ! Mission proprement ardue connaissant les volcaniques tempéraments !

.

.

********** A suivre **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Suivez-vous encore mes divagations ? Merci à vous tous chers lecteurs ! Et tout spécialement, ceux prenant le temps de partager leurs précieux avis ou remarques ! Ca motive sacrément et égaye superbement la journée ! *v*_

.

**Guest-land**** : **_Merci de ta visite Nono-chan et l'enthousiasme qui j'espère demeurera encore un peu (c'est bon de se sentir soutenu ! ^^) avec cette suite où nos héros se croisent ! Concernant Orochimaru, sois sûr(e) qu'il n'est pas destiné à être le gentil de service ! :D_

_Amibel, voici la suite légèrement plus longue. En souhaitant que ça satisfasse ta faim ! ^^_

_Pour tes reviews sur cette ficounette et ma 2__ème__, un grand merci à toi, Zetsuai. Je suis flattée et j'espère confirmer l'impression de promesse ! Toujours impatient(e) ?_

_Guest, bienvenu(e) et heureuse que le vicieux Orochimaru te plaise ! ^^_

_Clôturons avec Chichine. Ravie de te compter parmi les fidèles de cette histoire. En petit cadeau : la rencontre ! _

_A bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 3

.

**«A tombeau ouvert.»**

~Chapitre 3~

.

.

Les coéquipiers pacificateurs palliant, actuellement, l'absence des deux vedettes, en endossant leurs rôles de représentation auprès des investisseurs et médias en tout genre présent à la réception, l'ambiance pouvait rapidement mal tourner. Personne ne serait là pour éviter le pire !

\- « _**On**_** dit beaucoup de conneries, usuratonkachi ! **» se vexa immédiatement Sasuke au sous-entendu sur son caractère distant, tentant de se tenir droit, avec prestance, pour fermer le clapet à ce malotru se permettant toujours d'être bien trop familier.

« **Pour exemple, **_**on**_** débite que **_**le magnifique, rayonnant Naruto**_** … **» évoqua-t-il avec dédain, sur un ton spécialement narquois qui n'échappa nullement au blond, désabusé par l'attitude parfois si puérile.

« **… est un véritable tombeur, sachant manier habilement le … manche **» se gaussa-t-il, anticipant sa propre remarque humoristique des plus mesquines.

« **… à défaut du volant.** » conclut-il fièrement, avant d'effleurer nonchalamment d'une langue taquine les lèvres à sa portée pour le narguer plus encore. Pensant ainsi le déstabiliser sous le coup de son impulsion.

Victime indéniable des délicieux cocktails, avalés successivement pour supporter les mains excessivement baladeuses d'Orochimaru, Sasuke avait subitement une furieuse envie de s'étourdir. Et pourquoi pas à l'occasion d'une franche bastonnade, pour oublier tout ce qui l'emmerdait : son saoulant et pédophile manager, obnubilé par son cul d'adolescent de dix sept ans, ainsi que sa piètre et solitaire existence depuis la disparition tragique d'Itachi ? Dire qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver après des années d'errance, de perdition chacun de leurs côtés ! C'était affligeant ce que le destin prenait plaisir à le torturer. Le décès de leurs parents n'était-il donc pas suffisant à son malheur ?

\- « **Et, pour info, kisama, je sais parfaitement tenir l'alcool !** » stipula le roi des circuits à la fin du bref baiser volé, pour effacer toute mauvaise interprétation de son attitude plus qu'ambigüe.

« **Aussi bien que la route lorsque je pilote. … Le meilleur, ce sera toujours moi ! **» acheva-t-il, faisant lentement courir sur ses lèvres sa sensuelle langue, tel un félin après s'être satisfait d'une proie appétente.

De par son métier, Sasuke était perpétuellement entouré d'innombrables personnes, mais ce n'était là que des rapaces ou du petit personnel dont il n'avait que faire. Lui, en digne successeur du fabuleux et talentueux Itachi Uchiwa, il désirait un as à sa hauteur. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu attirer son attention. Pour se divertir et se griser magistralement, il ne pouvait se rabattre sur du menu fretin.

\- « **Jamais tu ne seras à ma hauteur, DOBE !** » articula-t-il avec un spectaculaire sourire satisfait.

Indéniablement, son addiction à l'adrénaline était irrévocablement dangereuse. Le menant parfois à se mesurer à des adversaires largement mieux battis que lui. Mais de cela, Sasuke n'en avait cure ! Être sous influence le rendait follement et déraisonnablement vivant. Il aimait à sentir courir dans ses veines une puissance grisante. Aussi, selon lui, Naruto Uzumaki était-il la cible idéale. Pour animer et pimenter sa morne existence, lui seul était apte à se mettre sur la ligne de départ. Mais de cela, il ne se vanterait jamais !

\- « **Intéressante approche, tame.** » s'amusa son ennemi avéré, initiant à son tour un rapprochement audacieux de leurs corps et un frôlement évasif de leurs lèvres, sacrément tendancieux, en le rattrapant de justesse tandis qu'il tanguait légèrement en arrière.

Ce brillant et éternel adversaire, progressant constamment depuis des mois, avait abandonné le stock-car, où il excellait avec sa conduite intrépide, pour rejoindre la modeste écurie de « Kyûbi » afin de savourer chaque secondes gagnée, à défaut de victoire !, sur lui : l'indétrônable Sasuke Uchiwa. Tous ses chronos l'élevaient au rang de star et Naruto n'avait qu'une envie : l'égaler pour lui foutre une raclée monumentale. Son petit air suffisant et mesquin ayant une fâcheuse tendance à le gonfler prodigieusement, il endossait avec plaisir le costume de redresseur de torts.

Fallait impérativement lui rabattre le caquet une bonne fois pour toute ! Aussi y travaillait-il sérieusement, s'entrainant jour après jour, intensément, pour le plus grand plaisir de Jiraya. Son mentor, ancien partenaire du crotale Orochimaru, et parrain chez qui il résidait depuis la disparition tragique de ses parents. Les deux compétiteurs avaient semble-t-il bien des points en commun malgré leurs différences de caractère.

\- « **Une rumeur similaire, sur tes exploits hors circuit, court. … Mais je constate qu'un léger détail, des plus croustillants par ailleurs, a été omis. **» susurra Naruto, lèvres contre lèvres avant de s'imposer, tel un conquérant, à cette cavité buccale tellement réfractaire désormais mais si accueillante aussi.

Divine bouche qui ne put, malgré ses pugnaces efforts, retenir un fébrile gémissement de bien-être quand le baiser se vit approfondi. Aussi, ne voulant pas se laisser distancer et manipuler si aisément, Sasuke chercha à prendre le contrôle du ballet lingual en imprimant sa volonté. S'aidant d'une prise ferme sur la nuque de son concurrent pour le soumettre à son assaut. La dominance était véritablement au centre de leur relation. Comment alors calmer une telle ardeur à s'affronter ?

Après tout, leur rivalité, Sasuke et Naruto l'avaient toujours soigneusement entretenue. Bien avant la formule 1 ! Des années auparavant, leurs chemins s'étaient brièvement croisés. Durant leurs scolarités au primaire, ils s'étaient frités avec véhémence, chaque jour sans exception. Pour ensuite se perdre radicalement de vue aux portes de l'adolescence. Chacun d'eux avait alors grandi, loin de l'autre, de manière des plus enviables.

Dès lors, leurs retrouvailles sur les circuits n'étaient-elles qu'un simple et familier déjà-vu. Une inaltérable résurgence du passé contre laquelle tous deux étaient littéralement impuissants. Perpétuels combats, excitants, auxquels aucun d'eux n'auraient renoncé pour tout l'or du monde. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, leurs chemins étaient sérieusement et fortement imbriqués l'un à l'autre !

\- « **Monsieur a l'alcool violent et grognon ! **» constata amusé Naruto, rompant brièvement le baiser sous les nombreux et subits coups de poing octroyés par Sasuke.

Génialissime champion cherchant à se soustraire désespérément à la trop gênante et troublante emprise, aux proportions et conséquences inattendues, dont il ne parvenait à conserver la dominance. Désœuvré, le brun était pris à son propre piège, ne s'attendant nullement à ce que le blond réagisse favorablement à sa taquinerie.

\- « **Mais je vais y remédier. Heureusement pour toi, chez moi, l'ivresse me rend plutôt câlin et gai. **» s'amusa-t-il quant à l'ambiguïté sonore du terme choisi.

Naruto, contrairement à son air angélique, conféré par son indomptable chevelure d'or et ses yeux d'un bleu pur et pénétrant, était merveilleusement instruit au polisson art sexuel. Aucune expérience ne le rebutait, il était ouvert à tout. La satisfaction de toute libido, et le plaisir inhérent à la jouissance, n'ayant aucun secret pour lui, comme pourraient en attester nombre de ses conquêtes !

Sa cohabitation avec le fantasque Jiraya, auteur à succès du controversé « Paradis du batifolage », dédié exclusivement aux adultes comme les deux autres tomes, n'y était sûrement pas étrangère ! Il était même fort à parier que cette hasardeuse collocation amplifiait et aiguisait l'appétit gargantuesque du plus jeune à l'égard de la « bagatelle ». Au grand dam de Tsunade, sa tutrice en collaboration avec le vieil obsédé qui faisait secrètement battre son cœur.

Cette femme de poigne, détentrice du respectable titre d'Hokage de Konoha dans sa vie courante, était, pour le malheur des deux énergumènes en rut !, également l'intraitable directrice bénévole de « Kyûbi ». A ses rares heures perdues, celle, qui adorait éhontément s'étourdir dans les cercles de jeux en sirotant d'excellentes liqueurs, se consacrait effectivement, avec une conviction infaillible, à l'écurie. Belle excuse pour s'immiscer dans l'existence mouvementée de son énergique poulain, de dix sept ans, et ainsi recadrer son attitude équivoque ! Oui, « mamie » entendait bien mettre de l'ordre dans l'éducation de son « fiston » !

Quitte à lui imposer judicieusement un chaperon de caractère, sacrément moralisateur et colérique parfois, en la personne de sa nouvelle protégée, en qui elle se reconnaissait partiellement : Sakura Haruno. Une jeune fille, à l'allure certes fantaisiste avec son étonnante chevelure rosée, qui exécutait néanmoins avec sérieux et minutie la tâche déléguée par son honorable ainée. Rendant pratiquement inimaginable le fait que cette soigneuse douée, exerçant sa formation au sein de « Kyûbi », était une ancienne grid-girl de haut vol, déambulant sans complexe en bikini aux logos des marques présentes sur les circuits ! Emploi parfaitement assumé, qui lui avait permis d'approcher de grands pilotes. Dont celui qui faisait chavirer son cœur : le ténébreux Sasuke Uchiwa.

\- « **Je n'ai rien à foutre d'un mec câlin ! **» rétorqua finalement Sasuke, pour ne pas perdre la face devant l'irritable blond, qui avait décidément réponse à tout ce soir. Impensable qu'il n'ait pas le dernier mot dans ce tête-à-tête !

« **Moi, j'aime la force brute, la testostérone, le danger, les défis. … **» clama-t-il avec verve au dobe, rendu diablement trop sexy sous le déplorable effet de l'alcool dans son sang.

Etrangement, la discussion qu'il avait partagé avec Suigetsu, quelques temps auparavant, lui revint désagréablement en mémoire. Et, plus précisément, l'incommodante tirade amicale concernant la perpétuelle tension entre lui et le blond.

\- « _**Vous êtes mutuellement attirés ! Raison pour laquelle, vous ne pouvez vous passer de vous molester et vous bouffer le bec à chaque rencontre ! Baisez et tout ira mieux les mecs !**_ » avait rétorqué, naturellement décontracté, le second pilote d'Akatsuki à un Sasuke alors mortifié à l'idée plus qu'incongrue et ignoble.

Lui, le raisonné et brillant descendant Uchiwa, s'envoyer bestialement en l'air avec cet immature et complètement abruti d'Uzumaki ? Impensable ! Totalement surréaliste ! … Cependant, l'ivresse aidant, à bien y réfléchir, il s'interrogeait véritablement sur la pertinence de cette parole, échangée sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Se pourrait-il que Suigetsu soit dans le vrai ? Une nuit avec l'irritant et abjecte Naruto effacerait-elle absolument toute animosité entre eux ? Et après tout, voulait-il seulement anéantir cette rivalité conflictuelle ?

Le doute était grandement permis, ça ne pouvait être si simple. Non, jamais il ne pourrait s'abaisser à cet acte déshonorant, avilissant. Même si le blond était le dernier humain sur la planète et qu'il avait une furieuse envie, jamais ô grand jamais il ne cèderait à l'écœurante tentation ! Absolument hors de question ! Bordel, il avait de la fierté ! … Or, la curiosité, quant à cette rocambolesque hypothèse, malmenait insidieusement et fortement son esprit.

Curiosité titillée et renforcée par la dangereuse proximité avec l'athlétique spécimen, dont l'indécente virilité se manifestait sans honte contre lui. Durant une fraction de seconde, il osa songer que, pour une fois, il serait intéressant de se frotter différemment à cet horripilant concurrent. Attention ! Juste histoire d'infirmer l'abracadabrante théorie de son compagnon ! Il était évident qu'il ne prendrait jamais une quelconque forme de plaisir avec Naruto.

Une nuit inoubliable avec lui ? Non, fallait définitivement pas rêver non plus ! … Mais ayant pour principe d'assumer ses conneries, même les pires !, Sasuke se plia à sa fantaisie passagère. Autant conserver la tête haute puisqu'il avait délibérément flirté et harponné le blond. … Sans compter que sa dernière aventure nocturne datait de plusieurs semaines. Ouais, tout bien considéré ce petit divertissement pourrait être fort sympathique, à défaut d'être magistral !

Et si d'aventure, la petite escapade avec un tel homme venait à être malencontreusement ébruitée ultérieurement, le raffiné et prestigieux homme, qu'il est, pourrait toujours rétorquer que l'alcool l'avait méchamment influencé. Et donc fait perdre tout sens commun. Voilà une défense qui tenait la route selon lui. … Défaillance qu'il prendrait, cependant, et bien évidemment, grand soin à camoufler et garder secret sous une imposante chape de plomb. Carrément exclus que sa furtive et rocambolesque liaison, avec Uzumaki, soit jetée en pâture à qui que ce soit !

\- « **Vivre sans limite est excitant.** » ronronna-t-il alors indécemment, poursuivant les « hostilités », en mordant vivement la lèvre inférieure ennemie. Espérant fortement ne pas le regretter le lendemain !

Adroit petit manège qui ne laissa nullement son adversaire insensible, à sa plus grande satisfaction. Il était définitivement irrésistible et ça l'enorgueilli de voir un Naruto quelque peu chamboulé, déstabilisé un instant, pour enfin être inexorablement émoustillé au sous-entendu grivois.

.

.

********** A suivre **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Pour votre patience, quant à la parution du chapitre (totalement achevé pourtant depuis 3 mois. Désolée u_u' Faut vraiment qu'en 2015 j'ai plus confiance et que je poste sans réfléchir ni remanier autant mes écrits ^^) : merci. Et plus particulièrement aux lectrices m'accordant une récompense, qui sincèrement rassure et motive. En souhaitant ne pas vous décevoir, je vous hurle : Bonne Année (pas encore trop tard) ! ^^_

.

**Guest-land**** : **_Pour celles à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement, on continue avec le coin spécialement dédié. ^^_

_Nono-chan ! Trop contente de te revoir. Et si t'accroche encore, tant mieux. Je suis soulagée ! *v* … Pour la clarté du chapitre, je sais, ce n'était pas forcément net. C'est ça qui m'a bloqué encore pour celui-ci, donc je souhaite vraiment m'être améliorée, être plus compréhensible ici. Pas trop perdue dans mes divagations ? Si jamais n'hésite pas à pointer ce qui cloche car à avoir la tête dessus, on ne voit pas toujours l'évidence ! ^^_

_Zetsuai, ta nouvelle fidélité me ravit. *v* J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite et notamment le limon qui ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Gourmande ! ^^_

_Guest du 23/09/14, merci d'être venue et d'apprécier mon idée qui j'espère te plaira encore. ^^ Pour la longueur, je tente de rallonger la sauce à chaque fois (si si, même si pas trop flagrant ^^)_

_Merci à vous et à bientôt !_


End file.
